peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Peanuts (TV series)
Peanuts is a 2014 French animated TV series produced by Normaal Animation Studios in France. The company has named FranceTV Distribution as its global distribution partner for 500 new Peanuts shorts, which were all produced in France at Normaal Animation’s studios. The animated shorts from Normaal and France Televisions, which are based on the comic strip and characters by Charles M. Schulz, preceded the Peanuts feature film from 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios that was released in November 2015. The Peanuts animations are based on the 18,000 daily comic strips created by Schulz and are packaged as 500 x 90-second shorts and 104 x seven-minute blocks. These new shorts began airing in France on France 3 on November 9, 2014. They started airing in the United States on Boomerang and on Cartoon Network on May 9, 2016. Episodes All the shorts start with an opening sequence on Charles M. Schulz's drawing board. The camera zooms into a comic strip and the classic title of the Sunday strips; "Peanuts featuring Good ol' Charlie Brown", can be seen. Out of the blue, Snoopy bumps into Charlie Brown's head and they fall making the letters say "Peanuts". Finally, Schulz signs the comic strip and the shorts start. Season 1 *'Come on, Snoopy!'- Shorts: "La belle et la bête", "Psycho pattes", "L'amour du risque", "Independance day", "Télévision" *'Cas d'école' - Shorts: "?", "?", "?", "Grand frère au pair", "?" *'Don't Worry, Charlie Brown': "Ventre à l'heure", "Hissez le menu", "?", "Monsieur est servi", "Charlie Brown Président!" *'Have a Nice Day, Linus': "Détox", "?", "Miss Othmar, le retour", "Pâte d'amour" *'The Little Red-Haired Girl': "?", "Entremetteur", "?", "?" *'Good Sports': "?", "Haute Couture", "Balle perdue", "?", "Football" *'Sound and Sensibility': "?", "Musique de piaf", "Bisous", "?", "Danse de la joie" *'Vrais faux problèmes': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'The Mysteries of Love': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Noël approche': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Frieda': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A Day With Snoopy': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Technical Difficulties': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Personne ne m'aime': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Une forte personnalité': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'De toute beauté': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Match nul': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Miss Othmar': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A rude école': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Mon doudou !': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Tout un roman': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Ça vole pas haut': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Toujours plaisir': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'A l'écrit': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Quel cabot': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'C'est du joli': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Vacances d'hiver': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Bientôt l'école': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Nouvelle copine': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Belles histoires': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Petites attentions': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Bien comme il faut': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'C'est l'été !': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'C'est l'automne': "?", "?", "?", "?" *'Comme sur des patins': "?", "?", "?", "?" Voice actors French and English-language versions of the series were produced in France. The same voice actors, all of whom are adult women who live in France, voice the characters in both versions. This is the first time that the child Peanuts characters have been voiced by adults. The English-language version produced in France is not shown on television in the United States. Boomerang had the entire series dubbed again with child voices. This was done to respect the voice acting tradition in which real children have always voiced the child characters in Peanuts animated cartoons made in the United States. Voice cast (American English version) * Charlie Brown: Aiden Lewandowski * Frieda: Cassidy May Benullo * Linus van Pelt: Jude Perry * Lucy van Pelt: Bella Stine * Marcie: Taylor Autumn Bertman * Franklin: Caleel Harris Credits Hgcgimage.jpeg imagevxggaf.jpeg imagefsgaga.jpeg imagewfdtgaf.jpeg imagefagfaf.jpeg Fdgagfsimage.jpeg Category:Peanuts (TV series)